


Assignment: MSV Veil

by ansemaru



Category: Homestuck, Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gen, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansemaru/pseuds/ansemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A report of the carnage discovered aboard the MSV Veil. Homestuck characters in the Mass Effect universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment: MSV Veil

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really fucking stupid. Why did I write this. Also, don't even start on my species assignments because I DON'T CARE.

MSV Veil Report:

Signs of struggle. Over half the original crew of major personnel found dead on station, which had been adrift for several days in interstellar space.

Survivors included Karkat nar Vantas, a quarian engineer, Kanaya Maryam, an asari who was wounded during the events aboard the ship, Sollux Captor, a salarian and another wounded party, Terezi Pyrope, a turian officer, and Makara Gamzee, a deranged krogan battlemaster. Upon rescue by Aradia vas Megido and the Alliance soldiers she brought with her, Captor was immediately taken in for medical care, while the remaining crew helped escort the ship to safe harbor.

Casualties were found in several locations on the ship. An elcor crewmember, Tavros, was found in the cargo hold, evidently having fallen to his death. Gunshot wounds indicated this was the result of foul play, rather than an unhappy accident. 

Along with considerable amounts of blood from a salarian and asari, hanar diplomat Peixes was found dead in the bridge, shot at close range. Evidence suggests this was the action of her drell attendant, Eridan.

Mr. Zahhak, a turian soldier, and Nepeta, a young female krogan under his care, were found dead near the crew bunks. Both were unmistakably the victims of another krogan- Gamzee. Zahhak was strangled, and Nepeta died of massive internal injuries on both primary and secondary organ sets.

Eridan, the drell bodyguard suspected of killing his hanar employer, was found near the engines in two pieces. A very powerful biotic attack ripped him apart, indicating that his gruesome death was the work of the asari onboard.

Finally, a female batarian identified as the pirate Vriska Serket was found shot dead in the upper hold. Inquiries into her death are pending as of the hour of this report.

NOTES: A defunct VI, illegally based on the personality of the ship's liberator Aradia vas Megido, was also found in the ship's computers. This could indicate a deeper involvement in the entire affair than she has previously let on.


End file.
